A Meeting Unkept
by ReggaeHype
Summary: Ash doesn't meet up with Misty and she gets angry until she finds out the reason he missed it. Pokeshipping. AshXMisty.


**Oh, my first Pokeshipping I can't believe it. Well, this isn't that good in my opinion but I like it. Read and review.**

* * *

Misty was sitting down on the bridge letting her legs dangle over the edge. She was looking at the water that was flowing beneath her and sighed. The setting sun barely peaked over the horizon and illuminated her with it's golden touch.

"Where is he, I'm going to kill him when he shows up." She proclaimed the herself and the Togepi that was sitting in her lap napping.

She didn't know that Ash was late because he was helping people out of a burning building. He had been making his way to meet Misty when he saw the smoke, he had left his Pokeballs at his hotel and Pikachu was with Brock so he ran in by himself. He charged the building and kicked the door down, he kept a sleeve up to his face so he could breath. He emerged with a baby in his arms, keeping the baby's head in his arm pit so it wouldn't inhale the smoke. He handed the baby to a bystander before looking back at the building.

He went back in and looked for anybody else, he heard pounding on a door and rammed it a couple of times with his shoulder but ignored the sharp pain in his shoulder. The door finally gave in and ASh picked the little girl up and carried her to safety. At the same moment Misty got fed up and started to look for the Raven haired trainer.

"Is there anyone still in there?" Ash asked the crowd of people that had gathered.

"Yeah, my little brother. He's on the top floor." A boy from the crowd said.

"I'll get him." Ash told the boy before running back into the building, as he did so the door caved in behind him and cut off his exit.

"Dude, you don't have a brother." A kid told the boy.

"I know." He snickered.

* * *

"Brock! Have you seen Ash?" Misty asked the aspiring breeder.

"No, he left awhile ago to see you."

"Well, he must of gotten lost."

"Yeah, or sidetracked."

Misty noticed the smoke that was coming from a building in the distance.

"You don't think..." She trailed off at the thought.

"We better check it out." Brock said as he started jogging towards the building.

* * *

Ash was slowing down, partially from the heat and partially form the lack of oxygen. The fire emitted a crimson glow around him as he struggled up the stairs towards the top floor. As he reached the top he looked for the kid, he didn't hear anything and after a couple of calls for him and looking around he realized that he was alone.

"Crap."

Ash walked to a window and put his head out and took a couple of long breaths, the cold air filled his lungs and relieved him of some of the stress on his chest. He saw the firemen at the bottom of the building trying to get in, he was glad to see them. The fire spread into the room he was in and engulfed the door and trapped him in.

The heat was unbearable, as it slowly neared him it got more and more intense. He had taken his shirt of and used it as a flag so the firemen knew where he was but it also cooled him off a bit. The smoke had filled the room and he started to gasp for air but he couldn't even stand to stick his head out the window. He knew his fate and his thoughts drifted onto Misty, her bright smile and laugh filled his head and made him smile for the last time or so he thought was the last time.

He woke up a few hours later, he looked around the sterile room. He coughed a few times and saw Misty jolt up.

"Thank god!" She said as she 'hugged' him.

"Misty, your going to finish what the fire started." He joked but she didn't laugh, tears were streaming down her face.

"That's not funny. You could have died."

"But I didn't." He told her.

"Why did you do that?"

"People were trapped, you would have done it too."

"I almost lost you, Ash. Do you know how scared I was?"

"No. And I don't want to think about that right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He comforted her, his hand was on her back and she was still 'hugging' him. "I was thinking of you."

"You were?" She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I thought about your smile, your laugh and how much I would miss you."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He told her.

They kissed. They kissed passionately, it wasn't a movie kiss but it was beautiful all the same.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She gasped out.

* * *

**Review please, I want as much criticism as possible. I know my grammar isn't the best and I apologize, I hope I did good though.**


End file.
